Mis fantasmas
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: [SPOILER 3X09.] Han pasado 3 meses desde que Oliver desapareció por la puerta del sótano del Verdant, y Felicity lucha por encontrarlo, pero una visita hace que todo cambie. PERSONAJE SORPRESA.
1. Mis fantasmas

_**FIC BASADO A PARTIR DEL 3X09. **_

_En un principio iba a ser un one-shoot,y a no ser que a la gente le guste, y quiera que lo siga, se quedará como un único capítulo. Así que, pido que si os gusta, y queréis que lo siga, dejéis un comentario, diciéndome que os parece o que queréis que pase o cualquier cosa._

_Espero que os guste, de verdad, y bueno, avisar que cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Un beso, y gracias por leerlo._

* * *

><p>Como cada tarde, nada más salir del trabajo, me dirigía hacía el sótano del Verdant, dispuesta a seguir indagando. Había pasado ya 3 meses desde que Oliver se fue a las montañas, a enfrentarse a la Liga de Asesinos, por algo que él no había hecho.<p>

Sabía que estaba vivo, por mucho que el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en decirme lo contrario. Llevaba 86 días, intentando localizarle, buscando cualquier rastro de él por todo el mundo. Diggle había contactado con A.R.G.U.S a través de Lyla, pero había encontrado lo mismo que yo.

Baje las escaleras con una falsa sonrisa instaurada en el rostro desde que Oliver se marcho por la misma puerta por la que yo acababa de entrar, pero al ver lo que estaba pasando, está se borro rápidamente.

- ¿Qué está… pasando?.- Titubeé.

Malcon Merlyn se encontraba en medio de la sala, con todo su cuerpo totalmente relajado, mientras que Laurel, la cual se había integrado en nuestro equipo poco tiempo después de que Oliver se marchará, Roy y Diggle le rodeaban en posición de ataque.

- Usted debe de ser la señorita Smoak.- Dijo acercándose a mí, lo máximo que Diggle le permitió.

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- Volví a preguntar, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- Venía a buscar información, y pensé que aquí podría encontrarla. ¿Dónde está Oliver?

- Fuera de aquí.- Gruño Laurel. En su mirada había rabia. Seguía pensando que el asesino de su hermana era él, y ni siquiera yo entendía como podía seguir quieta en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, teniéndole a menos de dos metros de distancia.

- Vamos querida…

- Fuera.- Antes de que pudiera acercarse, Roy se interpuso entre Merlyn y ella. Sabía las ganas que tenía de luchar, pero no podía permitírselo, ya que aun estaba entrenándose, y enfrentarse a Malcon era un suicidio.

- ¿Por qué buscas a Oliver?.- Pregunte segura. Malcon se giró y me sonrió.

- Hace tiempo que no le veo, pero sé que Arrow ha estado vigilando la ciudad.

- ¿Qué sabes?.- Volví a preguntar.

- Felicity…- Me susurró Diggle.

- Sólo sé una cosa.- Dijo pasando por mi lado, mirándome de una manera que me hizo sentirme fría, vacía, sola.- que si Oliver no ha vuelto, no va a hacerlo.

Y tras estas palabras desapareció.

Me quede paralizada; inmóvil. Todos volvieron a recobrar una pose normal, pero yo no pude moverme. Deje de respirar por unos segundos.

Aquellas palabras eran las únicas que deseaba que nadie pronunciara. Aquellas palabras eran las palabras que no tendrían que haber salido de la boca de nadie. Y menos de la suya, porque él sabía mejor que nadie como eran las cosas en la Liga.

No oía. No veía. No sentía. Simplemente por mi mente pasaban los últimos minutos que pase con Oliver en este mismo sitio. En este mismo instante. Sus últimas palabras. _Te quiero. _

- ¿Felicity?.- Llamo mi atención Diggle al ver que no reaccionaba.

- No.- Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

- Felicity tranquila, puede que no sea verdad.- Se acerco Laurel.

- ¿Qué?.- Dije con un tono de voz más subido de lo habitual mirándola.- ¿Qué puede que no sea verdad, Laurel? Tú no sabes nada. No sabes cómo son las cosas. Hace apenas un mes que has entrado en este mundo y no tienes ni idea de los peligros de todo esto.

Diggle me cogió en brazos, y me sacó de allí por la puerta trasera, la que nos dejaba en la parte trasera de la discoteca. En cuanto me soltó, posándome en el suelo, le miré a los ojos y comencé a llorar, como una niña pequeña, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Diggle me abrazó fuertemente, acariciándome la cabeza suavemente, diciéndome en un susurro lo que suponía que sería algún consuelo, pero mi llanto no me dejaba escucharle.

- No puede haber muerto.- Susurré.- No puede dejarme así.

- Felicity…

- No, Diggle, no. No puede haberse ido así, sin saber que yo también le quería. Sin que yo le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía por él.

- Él lo sabía, Felicity. Siempre lo ha sabido.

- ¿Y si lo hubiéramos intentando todo hubiera sido distinto?

- No le des más vueltas.

- Le tendría que haber pedido que se quedará…

Y sin poder decir nada más, volví a llorar en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya 7 meses desde la horrible noticia, y cada día que pasaba estaba claro que era cierta, porque Oliver seguía sin aparecer.<p>

Estaba conectada con Diggle y Roy a través del micrófono, ya que nos habíamos prometido seguir manteniendo limpia esta ciudad por él.

- Está en la siguiente calle. Laurel está a punto de llegar, y lleva consigo un mapa en el que se encuentran todas las indicaciones de por donde podéis entrar. Tened cuidado.

- Gracias Felicity.- Dijo Roy, lo que me hizo sonreír levemente.

No desconecte el micrófono, por si volvían a necesitarme, pero deje de mirar el ordenador, girando mi silla hacía el traje de Oliver, y acalle como pude un quejido, que se quedo ahogado en mi garganta.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces, y volví la cabeza al ordenador; pero no al de la misión, sino al que tenía reservado con toda la información de la Liga. Cada vez me faltaba menos para encontrar la situación exacta del refugio de la Liga. ¿Qué de que me serviría? No lo sabía, pero tenía la necesidad de encontrarlo.

No era para nada una heroína como lo eran ellos, ni sabía nada sobre la lucha, pero algo dentro de mi me pedía que fuera a buscar el cuerpo de Oliver.

_- ¿Y la segunda cosa?_

_- Te quiero._

Otra vez esa conversación en mi cabeza. Otra vez una lágrima recorriendo por mi rostro.

- Y yo a ti.- Dije en un susurró casi inaudible.

- Felicity.- Me llamó Diggle.- Volvemos para el refugio, todo solucionado.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Lo estamos.

.

Roy ni siquiera apareció por la guarida, ya que había quedado con Thea. Estaban retomando su relación, y eso me hacía muy feliz, ya que eso es algo que Oliver realmente deseaba. Diggle por su parte, pasó a desearme una buena noche y salió corriendo a casa, para poder pasar un rato con su hija.

Y allí me encontraba, con Laurel.

No éramos lo que se decía amigas, pero teníamos una buena relación. Tras recobrarme de mi ataque de ansiedad, me acerque a ella para disculparme por todo lo que le había dicho, y entendió mi posición.

- ¿Qué tal estas?- Me preguntó. No pude responder, simplemente me encogí de hombros, y la miré fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú qué tal estas? Te he visto estas semanas, y has mejorado muchísimo. No me gustaría cruzarme en tu camino cabreada.- Y ambas reímos levemente.

- Tengo que irme, quisiera pasar a ver a Sara…- La voz de Laurel estaba rota del dolor, y entendía perfectamente lo que sentía. Era justo lo que me pasaba a mí cuando decía el nombre de Oliver en alto.- Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí.

- Muchas gracias, Laurel. Hasta mañana.

Me quede sola en la guarida, como cada noche. Deje los ordenadores conectados para cualquier emergencia y me levante para dirigirme a la salida. Pero algo me detuvo.

El helecho.

_- Ya me compraste una cama._

_- Dormías en el suelo._

¿No podían parar estos momentos de venir a mi cabeza?

Me acerque a la planta, y me quede mirándola, acariciando sus hojas.

- Estas marchita.- Comencé a decirle.- Tú también le echas de menos, ¿verdad? Es normal. Por mucho que se empeñara en hablar de su oscuridad, era el que daba luz a este refugio. Y sobre todo a mí. Y bueno, tú de lo malo, malo, estabas siempre con él, pero yo… le falle, ¿sabes? Él intentaba acercarse a mí, y yo me alejaba. Pero me alejaba porque le quería, te lo prometo. Él no podía ser Oliver, y eso me dolía. Pero si… si lo hubiera intentado. Si hubiera usado mi cabeza dura para convencerle de que si podía. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo? Nunca le dije lo que sentía. Nunca supo que estaba completamente enamorada de él, y seguramente, que siga estándolo eternamente. Oh, dios mio.- Apoye mi cabeza en la mesa, con mi rostro empapado en lágrimas.- le echo tanto de menos.

- No lo hagas más.- Oí su voz en mi espalda. Mi cabeza estaba jugando conmigo, oía su voz como si estuviera aquí. Me giré, y hasta me pareció verle.- Felicity…- Me quede inmóvil mirándole.

- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

- Claro que soy yo.- sonrió levemente.

Y sin pensarlo, me lance sobre él, abrazándole por el cuello. Me cogió al vuelo, y me abrazo fuertemente. En otros casos hubiera suplicado que me soltaran por no poder respirar, pero me daba lo mismo, estaba aquí. Era él.

Agarré su cara con mis manos, para asegurarme al cien por cien que era él, y sin poder esperar un segundo más, le bese. Y mi beso fue correspondido. No podía creerme que esto estuviera pasando.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, volví a besarle.

- Te quiero.- Dije mirándole a los ojos.- Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero te quiero desde el primer día, como nadie te ha querido, y como nadie te va a querer. Dime que todo este tiempo lo has sabido. El hecho de que no lo supieras me estaba matando. Oliver…

- Felicity…- Puso sus manos sobre mis labios callándome.- Lo sabía, de la misma que tú sabías que yo te quiero a ti. Te quiero. Te quiero, y siempre lo voy a hacer. Por favor, déjame quererte.

No podía pensar con claridad. No sabía ni siquiera si esto era un sueño. Si simplemente estaba desvariando, pero me daba lo mismo. Asentí con la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera volver a besarle, la puerta trasera del sótano, se abrió:

- Oliver.- Tommy apareció por la puerta.- Vaya, perdón. Tú eres… ¡Felicity! Vaya, no sabes cómo he oído hablar de ti. Eres guapísima.

Miré a Tommy, que se acercó a mí dándome dos besos, y después, miré a Oliver. Y comencé a reír. Me estaba volviendo loca, estaba claro.

- Esto no está pasando. Vosotros estáis muertos. Tú –dije girándome hacía Tommy.- te moriste en la masacre que tú padre hizo en esta ciudad y tú.- dije señalando a Oliver.- tú no sé cómo te moriste, pero lo hiciste. Y esto no está pasando. Yo… yo… yo estoy desvariando.- comencé a moverme por la sala, mientras los dos hombres me miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.- llevo mucho sin dormir, me he obsesionado en buscarte y estoy teniendo alucinaciones. Clavadme una flecha por favor.

- Felicity.- Oliver me agarró del brazo parando mi monólogo.- Estamos vivos.

- Muy vivos.- Afirmó Tommy.

- Pero… ¿cómo?

- Es una larga historia, la verdad.- Empezó a hablar Tommy.

- Tengo tiempo.- Le aseguré, sentándome en la silla, mientras llevaba mi mano a la frente. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. No podía creermelo.

Oliver y Tommy se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, y el primero de ellos, se acercó a mí, besando mi cabeza, esperando que Tommy comenzará su historia.


	2. El pasado de un fantasma

_Bien, ha habido solo dos comentarios, los cuales agradezco muchísimo, pero también ha habido gente que fuera de esto me ha hablado y me ha dicho que quería que lo siguiera. Además, no sé si los favoritos y follows quieren decir algo parecido, pero yo he entendido que sí._

_Así que os voy a dejar una nueva entrega de esta historia, la cual no es que tenga un nombre completamente adecuado, pero que no sabía como titular. Lo siento. _

_Y bueno, nos veremos pronto, porque esta no va a ser la última entrada._

_Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>[TOMMY P.O.V]<strong>

La boca me sabía a hierro, y era algo totalmente asqueroso. Intente moverme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada de lo que mi cerebro le ordenará. _Abre los ojos. Abre los ojos. _Me obligaba a mí mismo, pero no era capaz.

Mi oído se agudizo y pude oír una voz y unos pasos corriendo hacia mí.

- Tommy.- Oliver estaba allí.- Estarás bien.

- Otra cosa en la que no estamos de acuerdo.- Conseguí decir.

Y de repente lo vi. Vi en mi pecho una gran viga, que me atravesaba. Era el fin.

- Tommy…

- ¿Esta… está a salvo Laurel? Trate de sacarla de aquí

- Si. Lo hiciste. La salvaste. Te sacaré de aquí. Estarás bien.

- Para.- Le dije de pronto.- Lo siento.

- No. No pidas perdón.

- Estaba enojado.- Comencé a decirle.- Y estaba celoso. Yo… Soy mi padre.

- No.- Oliver me miró fijamente, comportándose como lo que era realmente. Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano.- No lo eres.

- Lo… ¿lo mataste?

- No.

- Gracias.

Y en ese momento me sentí morir. Deje de sentir. Perdí el conocimiento. Pero logré sentir como mi mejor amigo, dejaba de acariciarme, para dejarme allí. Era lo correcto. Era lo que yo quería.

.

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo esto tan eterno? ¿Por qué seguía viviendo? Uno pasos se acercaban a lo que quedaba de mi. ¿Por qué iba a gastar fuerzas para abrirlos y pedir ayuda? No funcionaría.

Me cogieron, y me sacaron aquella viga de golpe. No grite, porque aseguraría haber muerto, pero sentí un vacio tan profundo en el pecho que ardía como el fuego. Dolía tanto.

- Hijo.- escuché la voz de mi padre, y pensé que quizás él también había muerto, y ambos nos dirigíamos al infierno.

Posó algo sobre mis labios e inconscientemente lo bebí.

- Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

Y perdí el conocimiento.

.

Cuando me desperté, todo me daba vueltas. Juraría haberme muerto, pero notaba como si mi cuerpo aun siguiera en la tierra. Quizás sí que hubiera una vida después de la muerte. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una sala totalmente irreconocible para mí. ¿Qué mierdas era esto?

Intente incorporarme, pero algo me lo impedía. Mire mi pecho y para mi sorpresa no había nada, simplemente un montón de vendas que me tapaban todo él. Cada vez estaba más confundido. ¿En el cielo te curaban las heridas? Esto era absurdo.

De repente oí el sonido de la puerta, e intente girarme, pero otra vez, fue inútil.

- Tommy, por fin estas despierto.- Mi padre estaba a mi lado, agarrando mi mano.- no podría pensar en perderte.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Sh.. no te preocupes. Simplemente, estás vivo.

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Papa, me había atravesado una puta viga. Es imposible estar vivo. No es posible.

- Si lo es. No sabes cuantas cosas son posibles, hasta que lo ves con tus propios ojos.

- No entiendo nada.

- Hay un... medicamento. No se comercializa, claro. Tampoco nadie sabe que existe.- pude observar un tono jocoso en él. Si ahora mismo pudiera golpearle… oh, dios mío, tú sabes que lo haría.- Pero te ayuda a mantenerte vivo lo suficiente. A recobrar fuerzas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Lejos de casa.

- Papá… ¿podré volver?

- No lo creo.

* * *

><p><strong>[FELICITY P.O.V] <strong>

Escuche cada una de las palabras de Tommy, intentando no echarme a llorar. Bien por la historia. Bien por sus gestos de dolor al contar todo aquello. Sin pensarlo, me levante de la silla, para sorpresa de ambos, y apoye mi brazo en el hombro de Tommy.

- No hace falta que me cuentes más si no quieres. Creo que comprendo que de verdad estáis vivos.- clave mi mirada en la suya, y pude ver alivio.

- Gracias. Vaya, Oliver tenía razón.- Me giré a Oliver, frunciendo el ceño, y Tommy se echó a reír.- Eres extraordinaria.

Mis mejillas tornaron a un color rojizo, y en ese mismo instante quise desaparecer de aquí. Pero al mirar a Oliver, y observar su sonrisa, esa sensación desapareció, convirtiéndose en un "quiero quedarme contigo para siempre".

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.- Dijo Tommy.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir?.- Pregunté confundida.

- Vamos, Felicity. Mi padre es Malcon Merlyn, y otra cosa no, pero puedo ir donde quiera. Oliver.- hizo un gesto, incomprensible para mi.- sabes dónde estoy. Ya sabes.

Y tras la contestación de Oliver, con el mismo gesto, Tommy desapareció por la puerta trasera del sótano, dejándonos a Oliver y a mí, solos en la arrow-cueva.

El silencio inundo la sala, y para nada fue un silencio incomodo. Fue un silencio con un intercambio de miradas, en las que sin una sola palabra, nos lo estábamos diciendo todo. Como siempre habíamos hecho.

Oliver fue el primero en mover ficha, y acercarse a mí, para agarrar mi cadera, pegando su cuerpo al mío, y posar su frente en la mía.

- Felicity.- dijo en un susurro.- No te imaginas como te he echado de menos. Cada día que pasaba era un infierno. No saber qué estaba pasando aquí, cómo estarías… yo…- Me separé levemente de él, para poder mirarle.

- No es por competir.- Oliver alzo ambas cejas, y con una media sonrisa espero mi respuesta.- pero tú sabías que estaba viva, creo que lo he llevado bastante peor.

- En verdad, si había muerto.

- Bueno, y Tommy también había muerto y acabo de tener una conversación bastante intensa con él. ¿Quién más a muerto a lo largo de tu vida? Seguro que están vivos. Oh.- De repente noté como había metido la pata.- quiero decir, a lo mejor no todos, pero hacía referencia al hecho de que Tommy si lo estaba y… bueno… yo no quería decir eso exactamente…

- Casi había olvidado tus balbuceos.- Cogió mi cara entre sus manos, y deposito un dulce beso en mis labios.

Aun con sus labios sobre los míos, sonreí sinceramente tras diez meses sin hacerlo. Y esa sonrisa tenía un motivo; que Oliver estaba vivo. Y que estaba aquí, conmigo.

Una luz se encendió, y cogí las manos de Oliver, separando mi cara de la suya, la cual se encontraba con un rostro totalmente confundido. Para calmarle, y armándome de valor, le di un leve beso, demostrándole que no era nada malo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Pregunto.

- ¿Alguien más sabe que estás vivo?.- Oliver respiró profundamente.

- No.- Contesto.- Vinimos aquí directamente, pensando que no habría nadie. Es bastante tarde.

- Siempre hemos trabajado tarde. Desde que apareciste en mi vida, no duermo. Quiero decir, porque trabajo, ya sabes.- Oliver ladeó su cara, mirándome, y yo mojé mis labios, haciéndole entender que sabía que había vuelto mi balbuceó.- Si llegarás a venir un poco antes, nos hubieras encontrado aquí a todos. Bueno…

- ¿Bueno?

- Thea y Roy están retomando su relación. Te has perdido muchas cosas. Sara ya ha dicho sus primeras palabras, está enorme y preciosa. Y Laurel, wow, ha mejorado una barbaridad.

- ¿Mejorado?.- El ceño de Oliver era notable.

- Mierda…. Laurel… bueno… ella insistió. Aquí intentamos impedírselo de todas las formas, pero empezó a trabajar por sí sola, y pensamos que mejor que sola, fuera con nosotros y…

- Felicity, ¿qué ha pasado con Laurel?

- Se hace llamar Black Canary. Trabaja con nosotros.- Oliver se separó completamente de mi, y boqueó un par de veces antes de que yo pudiera detener su recriminación.- Oliver. No estabas aquí. No sabes cómo se estaba comportando. ¡Iba ella sola! Se estaba poniendo en peligro. Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió para que no saliera mal parada de todo aquello. Sabía mejor que nadie que ni tú, ni Sara, queríais que ocurriera, pero… no supe cómo pararla.

Le miré a los ojos fijamente, y vi como su rostro iba pasando del enfado a la comprensión. Oliver tenía la mirada perdida, y de repente vi como se empezaba a reír. ¿Qué le pasaba? Quizás cuando volvías de la muerte, lo hacías completamente loco...

- ¿Oliver?.- la confusión en mi voz era notable.

- Laurel es Black Canary.- Dijo aun riendo.- Y Tommy cree que sigue siendo una chica normal. – Y volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

Y tras esa frase, volvió a acercarse a mi abrazándome con cariño, y yo le recibí, mirándole completamente embobada. Pero podía hacerlo. Si alguna vez se podía permitir esta mirada, era en este preciso momento. En el momento en el que abrazas al amor de tu vida, tras haberle perdido.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Que no voy a dejar de decirle te quiero a las personas mientras pueda hacerlo.

- Es un buen pensamiento…

- Oliver.

- Dime

- Te quiero.- Oliver beso mi cabeza, y acarició mi rostro, mientras yo me aferraba a su pecho.

- Qué te parece… si nos vamos de aquí.

- ¿Quieres avisar a los demás de tu resurrección?

- Mmmh… la verdad es que tenía otros planes en mente, y creo que solo tus vecinos van a saber que he vuelto

Alce la vista para mirarle, y en su rostro vi algo nuevo. Quería jugar y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Me solté de su pecho y agarré su mano, tirando de él a la salida.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A mi casa.


	3. Resurrección

**[FELICITY P.O.V]**

Me revolví en la cama, gruñendo levemente, apagando el despertador y estirando mi cuerpo, lo máximo que los brazos de Oliver me permitían. Estaba totalmente cansada. No habíamos dormido en toda la noche, y claramente, esto no era ninguna queja.

Oliver se apretó más contra mi cuerpo, dejándome notar que nuestra noche había sido totalmente cierta, y sonreí levemente, mientras me dejaba querer por este maravilloso hombre. Apoyó su cara en mi pelo, hundiéndose en él, besando mi cabeza.

- Buenos días.- dijo con tono ronco.- o lo que quiera que sea. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7 de la mañana

- ¿Por qué pones el despertador a estas horas? ¿Eres una persona normal?.- gruñó divertido.

- Las personas normales se despiertan a estas horas para ir a trabajar.- Oliver me giró rápidamente, dejándome frente a él.

- Hoy no vas a ir a trabajar.- afirmó serio.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no?

- Estas enferma. O tienes que ir al médico. O… lo que sea. Pero te necesito. No puedes dejarme solo hoy. Bueno, no puedes dejarme solo.- Reí levemente, viendo las reacciones de Oliver, y cogí su cara entre mis manos, haciéndole callar.

- Me quedaré hoy contigo. Pasaremos el día juntos. Iremos a contarle a todos que estás vivo.

- Pero mucho más tarde, el día es muy largo.

Afirme con la cabeza, y Oliver beso mis labios, en un primer momento de forma dulce, pero poco a poco el beso tornó a algo mucho más carnal y pasional. Los días con Oliver iban a ser una completa locura a partir de ahora…

.

**[OLIVER P.O.V]**

Trague saliva, y note como mi garganta se resentía. Parecía como si la planta 8 estuviera a miles de kilómetros de la planta 0, y este ascensor fuera despacio a propósito. Pero todo mi cuerpo se relajo cuando Felicity agarró mi mano.

- Quizás.- murmuró.- Hay una cosa que tengo que contarte antes de que pases a ver a tu hermana.- Felicity miraba al suelo, y hacia círculos con su pie en este.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te enfades… por favor.- Felicity alzo la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la mía, pareciendo el ser más dulce e indefenso del mundo. Derritiendome…

- Nunca podría enfadarme contigo.

- Puede que cuando me enterará de tu muerte, bueno, puede que.- respiró hondo.- fui a ver a tu hermana a la discoteca y la grite mucho. Creo que no entendió ni la mitad de lo que la dije, pero, la grite.

Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos. Boqueé un par de veces, buscando algo que decir, pero Felicity fue más rápida que yo.

- Claramente, cuando mi cabeza estaba mucho más cuerda, fui a disculparme, y me miro raro, por supuesto, pero las acepto. Roy fue antes que yo y le explico que, bueno… que yo sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, y que culpaba a todo el mundo que te conocía por haberte dejado ir… a ese viaje.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando nuestra conversación en el ascensor. Antes de salir, tire de su brazo, acercando nuestros cuerpos y bese su frente dulcemente. Cuando nos separamos, Felicity intento soltar mi mano, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma negativa, apretando su mano, impidiéndoselo.

- ¿Quieres que entre contigo?.- Pregunto confundida.

- Como te dije esta mañana, no puedes dejarme solo. ¿No recuerdas las cosas que te digo antes del sexo?.

- ¡Oliver!.- Felicity golpeó mi pecho levemente, completamente avergonzada, haciéndome reír.- Podría salir del piso tu hermana ahora mismo y oírte.

- ¿Crees que me oiga decir que nos hemos acostado es lo que más le va a sorprender?.- Felicity pareció entender lo que quería decir, y aunque su cara seguía con un tono rojizo, no me replico nada.- Venga vamos.

Tire de ella, dirigiéndome a la puerta del piso de mi hermana, y en ese momento volví a sentirme inseguro. Tarde unos segundos en llamar al timbre, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esperamos unos segundos, hasta que oí la voz de Roy.

- Ya voy yo, Thea.- Miré a Felicity alzando las cejas, y ella me sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Felicity soltó mi mano, y Roy se quedó inmóvil frente a mí, recorriéndome con la mirada una y otra vez, intentando asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

- Estás vivo.- Pudo hablar antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente. Y yo claramente, correspondí su abrazo.

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado a Roy, pero tanto él como yo, lo necesitábamos. No era solo mi alumno, era mi compañero, y le necesitaba a mi lado, tanto como necesitaba al resto de mi familia, porque él se había convertido en parte de ella.

- Dios mío, Thea.- Dijo en cuanto nos separamos.- Entrad, por favor, bueno, esta es tu casa, yo… joder, estoy flipando. ¡Thea! ¡Thea!

- ¿Qué está pasan…?.- Thea apareció en la parte de arriba, y se quedo completamente sin habla al verme en el salón.

Seguía igual que cuando me fui, pero en su rostro veía mucha más madurez. Mi pobre hermana. Vio morir a su padre. A su madre. Y a mi dos veces…

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo bajando las escaleras, igual que lo hizo la primera vez que la vi tras volver de la isla.- Estás vivo. Estas totalmente vivo.

Y se lanzó a mis brazos, donde fue bien recibida. No paraba de musitar que estaba vivo, como una grabación. Una y otra y otra vez. Acaricié su cabeza, apretándola más contra mí, por unos segundos más, hasta que se separó de mi y comenzó a golpearme.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ya he perdido a mis padres, y a ti te he perdido dos veces. DOS OLIVER, DOS. ¿Sabes lo que es quedarse completamente sola? ¿Sabes lo que es pensar que eres la única en tu familia que sigue con vida? Dios… Oliver

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Thea.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?.- Preguntó Roy. Felicity me miró, para después mirarle a él, indicándole que luego le contaría la verdad.

- Secuestraron el avión, y no nos dejaron comunicarnos con nadie. Y, bueno, fue muy duro y… prefiero no hablar de ello, simplemente, que ya está todo bien. Todo en su sitio.

- Oliver.- Thea se acercó a mi acariciando mi rostro.- Ven, vamos, necesitarás descansar. ¿Quieres comer algo?

- En realidad… he dormido bien.- Miré a Felicity con una sonrisa, viendo como ella apartaba la mirada rápidamente de mi, completamente colorada.

- Oh… vaya.- Dijo Thea.- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Horas? ¿Y ya has aprovechado el tiempo? No vas a cambiar nunca, Oliver Queen. Vamos, venid, prepararé el desayuno.

Y con esto, Thea fue hacia la cocina, seguida por todos nosotros. Todos necesitábamos algo para desayunar, y para acabar con toda la tensión que había en este habitáculo.

- Tenéis que ponerme al día de vuestra relación.- Dije tras Thea y Roy.- ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo ahora?

- En casa de Felicity.- Me recriminó Roy.

- ¡Roy!.- Se quejó Felicity, haciéndonos reír. Me quedé parado, esperando a la rubia, que estaba un poco más retrasada, y cuando estuve a su altura, la cogí de la cadera, caminando junto a ella.- Puedes quedarte a dormir siempre que quieras.- Dijo Felicity, siguiendo la conversación.- No es que no quiera, es que la contestación de Roy me ha pillado desprevenida, ya sabes que yo…

- Lo sé.- Y sin dejar que se lo pudiera pensar, me acerque a sus labios besándolos suavemente.

**[TOMMY P.O.V]**

Me movía de un lado a otro por todo el rellano, intentando ordenar mis palabras. ¿Cómo se dice que has vuelto a la vida sin que suene demasiado extraño? Hombre, quizás solo con verme, estaría claro pero…

De repente, la puerta del piso se abrió, y vi como salía del piso. Estaba mucho más rubia y delgada, pero seguía estando preciosa. Laurel se quedo paralizada frente a mí, y se le cayeron las bolsas que llevaba en las manos al suelo.

- No puede ser verdad.

- Puedo explicarlo.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Laurel negó con la cabeza y corrió hacía mi, abrazándome fuertemente, y yo no pude abrazarla de vuelta, porque me había quedado completamente paralizado. Había imaginado en mi mente esta escena millones de veces, y ahora que estaba pasando no podía creerme que fuera verdad.

- Laurel…- No sabía que decir, como actuar. ¿En qué momento me pareció buena idea? ¿Por qué volvía a su vida, sin importarme si ella ya la había rehecho?

- Dios mío, estas aquí. Eres… ¿eres de verdad?.- Afirmé con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Vamos… esto no es Entre Fantasmas, y tú no eres Melinda. Estoy aquí, esto esta pasando.

- Sigues siendo igual de idiota.

Y sin que me diera tiempo a responder, besó mis labios.


	4. Transición

_Hola a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo esto. Como estáis viendo, esta historia está totalmente fuera de los capítulos de la vuelta de Arrow, pero la idea me sigue gustando, y aunque no será una novela excesivamente larga, quiero terminarla. Este capítulo es un capítulo un poco de transición, de ver como todos se acostumbran a la vuelta de Oliver, y a partir de el final, empieza de nuevo la acción. _

_Espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>[OLIVER P.O.V]<strong>

Me movía nervioso por la sala en la que siempre me había sentido pausado, tranquilo, relajado. Estaba todo igual a cuando lo deje, pero a la vez tan diferente. Mi traje seguía en el centro, pero esta vez había una máscara más; la de Laurel. Apreté los dientes intentando no pensar en ello; si Sara lo supiera…

El sonido de la puerta me hizo salir de aquel pensamiento, y al oír las pisadas me giré para enfrentarme a la última persona de mi equipo que faltaba por verme. Diggle estaba avisado de que había vuelto, pero no lo creyó.

- Pensaba que Felicity se había vuelto loca.- susurró ante mí.

- ¿Cómo estas compañero?.- Pregunte sonriendo.

No hizo falta una respuesta, ya que el apretón de manos, y el consiguiente abrazo nos lo dijo todo. Él no paraba de preguntar, y yo a él; _cómo estaba vivo, qué era de la pequeña Sara, quién lo sabía, si se había casado ya, si sabía que Laurel actuaba en la ciudad…_

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Felicity, que había estado en la parte de arriba de la discoteca hablando por teléfono con su jefe.

- Tengo que irme rápidamente o van a despedirme.- Felicity paso entre nosotros, contoneándose.

- ¿Quieres que te acerque?.- Le pregunto Diggle.

- ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?.- La cara de Felicity se ilumino, lo que le hizo reír. Diggle afirmó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- Me preguntó.

- No lo sé.- Me encogí de hombros.- Me quedaré aquí entrenando, supongo. He perdido práctica.

- No vuelvas a desaparecer.- Dijo acercándose a mí, con timidez, sin llegar a atreverse a besarme. Bese su frente dulcemente.- ¡No hagas eso!.- Dijo fingiendo enfado, haciéndome reír.

- Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, te lo prometo.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos, diciéndonos todo sin decirnos nada, y acariciando mi rostro con su mano, desapareció con Diggle.

**[TOMMY P.O.V] **

Me levante de la cama y camine por el piso de Laurel, mirando cada detalle de este, por si algo había cambiado. Todo seguía igual, excepto aquel pequeño marco del pasillo con una foto nuestra. Sonreí ampliamente observándolo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o quieres desayunar?.- Dijo alzando las cejas desde la puerta de la cocina.

No respondí, pero fui hacia allí, agarrándola de la cadera, y besando dulcemente sus labios. Había echado tanto de menos esos labios. Tras besarla, apoye mi frente sobre la suya, y la observe, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Y para mi, verdaderamente lo era.

- ¿Desayunamos?.- Dijo tras unos segundos. Afirme con la cabeza.- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?.- preguntó mientras nos sentamos en la mesa central.

- Iré al Verdant, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Oliver.- Laurel escupió el café en la mesa, y me miró con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas.- Vaya… se me olvido comentártelo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo no se te ocurre decirme que Oliver ha muerto? Hemos estado pensado que ha muerto muchísimo tiempo. Hemos tenido que salvar la ciudad sin él…

- ¿Hemos?.- Le corté.- ¿Cómo que hemos?

- No te atrevas a juzgarme, Tommy.- Laurel se puso a la defensiva.- No había nadie, y la ciudad se venía abajo. Necesitaban a un heroé, y a Canary la respetan tanto como respetaban a Arrow.

- Laurel, tú no eres Sara.- apreté los labios, intentando guardar mi irá.

- No quiero ser Sara. Soy yo misma, con una máscara, salvando la ciudad.

- No estás preparada, joder.- Dije dando un golpe seco en la mesa, subiendo mi tono de voz.- ¿Quién te ha entrenado? Dime, ¿quién?

- Te he dicho que no te atrevas a juzgarme.- dijo ella alzando la voz también.- Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. No sabes nada de mí. No sabes todas las cosas que he tenido que pasar. Soy más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo ve…

Laurel siguió hablando mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y fui comprendiendo que todo aquello era verdad. No sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar, pero me lo imaginaba. No sabía lo fuerte que había tenido que ser, pero ahí estaba, levantándose cada día, después de haber perdido a su hermana, y a mí. Mientras hablaba, me levante de la mesa, y fui a abrazarla, calmándola.

- Está bien, tienes razón. Lo siento.- Bese su cabeza, acariciando su espalda, dejando que se calmará. Tras unos minutos así, Laurel estaba recompuesta.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- ¿Sabes quién no lo hará?.- Dije soltando una carcajada.- Oliver.

- Eso habrá que verlo.

**[OLIVER P.O.V]**

Caí de espaldas en el suelo de la tarima que teníamos para entrenar. Sabía que mis movimientos ahora eran mucho más lentos, y que había perdido algo de fuerza, pero que yo estuviera en el suelo, era porque Roy había mejorado muchísimo. Me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- 2-1, voy ganando.- Dijo orgulloso. Le mire con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me está retando mi aprendiz?.- Dije soltando una carcajada.- Aprovechas que sigo algo débil. ¿Preparado?

El sonido de la puerta se oyó, y ambos miramos para ver bajar a Laurel. Note como el cuerpo de Roy se tensaba, y fue porque mi cuerpo reacciono igual. ¿Sabría que estaba vivo? Esperamos a que bajará las escaleras, y cuando me vio no se asombró, sino que me abrazó fuertemente. Correspondí su abrazo.

- Me alegro de que estés vivo… otra vez.- me dijo una vez que nos separamos. Miró a Roy y le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Me alegro de que conozcas tan bien la contraseña del sótano.

- Tommy me aviso de que me juzgarías, y puedo empezar a decirte muchas razones por las cua…

- Está bien.- dije cortándola y haciendo que su rostro se descolocara totalmente.- Entiendo todo lo que habéis tenido que hacer.- dije girando mi cuerpo, incluyendo a Roy en mi discurso.- Y lo habéis hecho genial. Acabo de comprobar cómo Roy es capaz de ganar a su maestro, y sé que te ha entrenado bien. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, y que Sara tampoco lo estaría. Solo te pido una cosa; no actúes como Sara, salva la ciudad por ti misma.

- Lo comprendí hace bastante tiempo, pero… gracias por ser tan comprensivo.- Afirmé con la cabeza tras sus palabras.

- Esto… ¿has dicho Tommy?.- Preguntó confundido Roy. Laurel y yo nos miramos y no pudimos aguantar una pequeña risa.

- Es algo largo de contar.- dije girándome totalmente a él, dispuesto a contarle todo.

**[FELICITY P.O.V]**

Había estado toda la maldita tarde metida en aquella oficina ayudando a Ray con el nuevo proyecto, y las cosas habían sido un caos. Y que además, mi cabeza estuviera en estar con Oliver, hacía que todo fuera mucho más lento.

Por eso me encontraba a las 10 de la noche saliendo por la puerta de las oficinas a toda prisa, para dirigirme al sótano del Verdant, con la esperanza de que siguiera allí entrenando. Me quede parada en la puerta, cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que llamar a un taxi, ya que Diggle me había acercado. Mierda.

Camine a la calle, sacando el teléfono, buscando como contactar con un taxista, pero me quede en blanco cuando, Oliver Queen, vestido con su cazadora de cuero, se puso frente a mí sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunte sorprendida.

- No viniste al Verdant en todo el día, y quise suponer que era que estabas trabajando aquí.

- ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo si no era esto?.- Se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, quizás no querías verme.- Me miró haciendo un mohín infantil, haciéndome sonreír. ¿En serio pensaba que no querría verle?

- Eres imbécil.- Dije poniéndome de puntillas, armándome de valor, para besar sus labios. Oliver afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo entre mis labios. Cuando nos separamos, agarre su mano.- ¿Ha habido algún problema en mi ausencia?.- Pregunte comenzando a andar.

- Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo.- Afirmó.

¿Qué quieres hacer? Tenemos la noche para nosotros.- Me miró sonriendo.

- Podríamos ir a cenar y…

- Y luego ir a mi piso.- Dije segura. Oliver me miró, alzando una ceja.- Quiero decir, como Roy casi vive en tu casa, y para no molestar a tu hermana pues…

Oliver soltó una carcajada, y se puso frente a mí, parando mi paso para besarme. Cuando nos separamos, note como se tocaba la frente, y sacaba de su nuca una aguja.

- Felicity corre.- Fue lo único que me dijo antes de desmayarse.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a correr y dejarle allí? Miré al frente, y unos hombres se acercaron a mí, apartando el cuerpo de Oliver de una patada, hacia el otro lado de la acera. ¿Me querían a mí? Forcejeé con ellos, pero eran mucho más fuertes, y lograron clavar una aguja en mi brazo, haciendo que me quedara poco a poco… dormida.


End file.
